Mobile Suit Gundam SEED:Knight of the Old Republic
by EternalKnight219
Summary: CE 81- Twelve years after his parents murder, Kira Yamato returns to a home torn apart by conflict. However, this time he will bring peace to Earth as the man the galaxy feared and loved, Revan.
1. Phase One: Shadows of the Past

_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Knight of the Old Republic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: CE 81- Ten years and four wars have passed since the conflict between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT organization began with the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Now, after being taken from the solar system at the age of 12 and failing to destroy the Sith Emperor, Kira Yamato returns to his war torn home as a man both beloved and feared throughout the galaxy, Revan.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Words<p>

_Thoughts/Ships/Gundams_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars KOTR, SWTOR or Gundam SEED. If I did, GSD would have never existed. Also, this idea has been stirring in my head for a while, but I know that some authors have also thought of this idea and I give kudos to them.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phase One: Shadows of the Past<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Year 81 of the Cosmic Era: After the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between the Earth Alliance, Storm Alliance, ISAF and the ZAFT organization boiled over into a full scale war. Battle after battle, the war ended with an uneasy peace finally established after a stalemate. Unfortunately, the peace did not last and war once again strode across the world. The process repeated itself two more times and ten years after the Bloody Valentine, war is once again on the horizon. However, the very meaning of war will change with the arrival of the one called…Revan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>12 ATC (After Treaty of Coruscant) – The Cold War has heated up into a Second Great Galactic War. Concern amongst the Sith hierarchy grew as Revan was free of his prison. Making his way to the Foundry, an ancient Rakatan space station, Revan began the construction of an unlimited droid army. Not allowing the threat to remain unanswered and seizing the opportunity to secure an invaluable weapon, the Sith Emperor ordered Darth Malgus to put together an elite team, headed by the newly appointed Darth Nox, to take on the maverick Jedi Master…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Just so you know, the events that happen in SWTOR during The Foundry Flashpoint will not be happening in this story. The duel will be done a bit differently. Oh and check out the timeline for this story before you read. Its (don't include the spaces) eternalknight219 . deviantart journal  Timeline-for-Mobile-Suit-Gundam-SEED-KOTOR-306971153.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Foundry, Unknown System<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sound of blaster fire and the clashing of lightsabers echoed throughout the cavernous center of the foundry as we find the Jedi Master Revan fighting for his life.<p>

"You are a fool for standing against the empire, Revan. If you surrender, we'll grant you a quick death." The dark, masked figure of Darth Nox said.

Behind his own mask, Revan rolled his amethyst eyes at the comment, not even bothering to entertain the idea of surrender. "Such arrogance in your tone, Darth Nox. Clearly your naivety and conceit know no bounds."

The Sith lord growled in anger as both he and the Emperor's Wrath charged the centuries old Jedi. Revan was growing tired and fatigue had set in. _'Damn, I still haven't fully recovered from my imprisonment.'_ However, using the Force to replenish his energy, he set himself in the Djem So opening stance and met the charge head on. To compensate for his slowly diminishing energy, Revan relied on unpredictability. He constantly shifted his fighting style to catch his assailants off balance during their deadly dance. Knowing that his old friend, HK-47, was holding off the other three, Revan quickly blasted Nox with Force Lightning, knocking him towards the edge of the platform.

The Emperor's Wrath swung at Revan with much force behind his strikes and the Jedi Master began to lose ground against the juggernaut Sith Warrior. Using daring acrobatics, Revan flipped himself over the Sith Warrior and slashed at him. Although the jedi overestimated his reach, he gave the warrior a shallow slash down his back.

"ARGH!" the Emperor's Wrath cried in surprise and pain as Revan's lightsaber slashed him. Rage clouding his mind, he turned to cut off Revan's head when he was struck by a powerful torrent of electricity, causing the brutish warrior to roar in agony.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Nox charged the occupied Revan and attempted to blast him with lightning. Revan was caught unprepared and was hit momentarily, but was able to regain dominance and fire the lighting back. Somewhat surprised, Darth Nox leapt to the side to dodge the lightning and re-engaged Revan in a duel. Although the inquisitor was not built for such combat, Revan's fatigue easily even them out as both Jedi and Sith parried and attacked, trying to get the advantage. Then they struck at the same time, locking their blades together. Nox sneered at the Jedi, "Give up Revan. You aren't going to win."

Revan was no fool. He realized he wasn't going to win before the fight had even started. However, he wasn't fighting to win, but to stall for time as HK-47 finally gained the advantage over his foes and was able to push them back, overwhelming the bounty hunter and the agent with droids. Sending HK a discrete signal, Revan broke the lock and used the force to fling the inquisitor back. Walking backwards towards the control panel, he entered a series of commands into the Foundry's computer while Darth Nox was slowly trying to get back up to his feet.

Both the Emperor's Wrath and Darth Nox were angry. Scratch that, they were seething with rage. They were the Empire's finest warriors and yet they couldn't defeat this one fatigued Jedi. This tired, spent heretic was trouncing them like younglings. The very thought of that made them quiver in rage as they both stood up and blasted the Jedi Master with a humongous torrent of lightning.

Completely caught by surprise, Revan was blasted back by the ferocity of the lightning. He shifted in and out of consciousness as the two Sith strode towards him in rage-filled fervor. Using what he had left, he flung them back and then reached into the light side of the Force and prepared to use a technique that he had only heard whispers about. Smirking slightly at the sight of the battered agent and bounty hunter, he finished his preparations. Slowly standing up while swaying in and out of consciousness as blood dripped down his face under his mask, thinking back to the Duel on the Star Forge and Malak Revan mused, "And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing. Now I know how you felt, my friend."

Using all of his concentration, Revan activated his prepared technique. The Sith could only shield their eyes as the Jedi Master glowed with intense light and with a flash, disappeared.

Darth Nox looked at where Revan last stood with mixed feelings. Pride at his triumph, but uncertainty clouded his hubris. The Emperor's Wrath looked at the inquisitor, "Is he dead?"

Nox looked at the warrior, "I think so. But I cannot shake the feeling that we haven't seen the last of him." Shaking the doubts from his mind, "Regardless, the Foundry is ours. Let's report back…"

He was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from three levels above. As more and more explosions were heard, Nox ordered the group to evacuate. _'Damn you Revan. I really hope your alive so that I can make your death so much more slow and painful.'_

* * *

><p>With a flash of light and a crash of thunder, Revan appeared in a small hangar. Weakened from the fight, he staggered towards the XS Freighter. "HK! Get it ready to take off!"<p>

In time, Revan limped into the ship as the ramp lifted up. Sitting down right next to the assassin droid, Revan took the controls of the already prepared ship and accelerated out of the exploding hangar.

'_Of course it would be so much easier to get away if there wasn't a massive Sith fleet blocking the way.'_ Revan, regaining some of his strength, dipped, dived, and dunked the ship using whatever maneuvers he knew to make sure his ship, the _Bastila_, did not sustain too much damage.

"Frantic statement: Master, the Sith meatbags have blocked the way to Tython with interdictors!" HK-47 uttered.

Revan looked up from the controls to see a new Sith ship with massive globe like constructs built in. "Damn! We need to get out of here!" Revan swore as he turned the ship around towards the Unknown Regions of space. "There is only one place we can go. I can't believe that I would actually be forced to go back."

"Query: Where is this place you are talking about, Master?"

Revan sighed, "My home world. Well, it's most likely a barren radioactive wasteland by now, but we have to try."

Inputing the coordinates in the nav-computer while in battle is not an easy task, but Revan managed to do it quite well. Under constant fire from the enemy, and from what he felt, an irate Darth Nox pursuing him with a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, Revan thrust the handle forward as the freighter sped into hyperspace, while swearing that he could hear the enraged howl of Nox behind him.

* * *

><p>"He <em><strong>ESCAPED?"<strong>_ Darth Malgus roared at the comlink, all not too happy with the present situation.

Darth Nox, not one to accept failure himself, growled at the bald Sith warrior. "Unfortunately. It seems his time in prison has only increased his unpredictability. He must have anticipated that his majesty, the Emperor would send someone to follow Revan to the Foundry."

Malgus, not completely satisfied with the inquisitor's excuse, snarled, "Are you blaming the Emperor for your failure?" While saying this, his hand twitched, signifying how close he was to strangling the upstart Sith lord.

Maneuvering out of dangerous territory, Nox calmly, while angrily suggested, "It means we _**all**_ underestimated just how far Revan thought ahead. Even the Emperor, who had been ripping through his mind for three centuries, is just as guilty." Then Nox's anger turned to Malgus, "By the way, why did you _regret to mention who we were dealing with_?"

"It wasn't necessary…"

Darth Nox's patience finally snapped, "WASN'T NECESSARY? You didn't think it was necessary to tell us just who we were dealing with? If he wasn't weakened from his imprisonment, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. I would be DEAD!"

Malgus, understanding of the younger lord's frustration, replied, "You of all people know how many people admire, adore, and even worship Revan. If it had gotten out that he was free and planning to destroy the Empire, many citizens would rise to his cause. We couldn't allow that."

Darth Nox's anger subsided as the more senior lord explained the situation. "Fine. By the way, do you know where he went?"

"He covered his tracks well. It could be months before we know where he is. We could never find him. Revan knows what he is up against. Thankfully, we closed the door to Tython and the Republic so the only option for him is to escape into the Unknown Regions." Malgus sighed.

"We'll find him."

"Concentrate on the war first. That is your priority. Revan will come back. He is not one to sit out of a war."

* * *

><p>In the solitude of the inner sanctum of his ship, Revan meditated. <em>'I'm lucky I am still alive. I made my move before I was fully recovered and it cost me the Foundry. Damn.'<em>

His thoughts turned to his past as Kira Yamato. _'To think after all these years, I would be returning to that place. Kreia would be laughing in her grave right now.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, 68 C.E., Copernicus City<strong>_

* * *

><p>A twelve year old Kira Yamato wandered aimlessly around the vast complex that was the city of Copernicus. His clothes were filthy and his face shown no emotion as he tried to comprehend the brutal murder of his parents…no, his aunt and uncle who were also his parents. Trying to stay out of the public, Kira stuck to the back alleys that he used to play in when the Yamato family moved to Copernicus from Orb. It kept him away from the uncaring eyes of the populace and the killer intent of Blue Cosmos. Resigning himself to sitting behind a dumpster, Kira laid back and tried to get some sleep.<p>

After a period of time, a gentile hand shook Kira awake. Expecting it to be someone he knew or even dreaded, he opened his eyes to an unusual site. A woman, clearly blind, yet somehow able to see him was standing over him. Kira could swear that he could feel an unknown power somehow coming from her, probing his mind. In a lackluster attempt, he did what he could to shut the strange woman out by picturing a metal door locking his mind away.

Kreia was astounded. An untrained child that shown like a beacon in the Force was able to shut her out so easily. While blind, she saw what others did not. She felt the power rolling off of him in waves, expressing his inner turmoil and his desire not to give into despair, yet not fully understanding the terrible tragedy that had befallen him. _'This boy. He is like staring into the heart of the force.'_

"What is your name child?"

Kira looked up into the unseeing eyes of the kindly woman, "K-kira Yamato."

Kreia gave a kind smile, "Well Kira, I am not from around here, but I can see that you have suffered like no child should." She knelt down, coming as close to eye to eye contact as she could, "Would you like to leave this place?"

Confused, Kira tilted his head, showing interest in what the old woman had to say. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, leave your system Mr. Yamato. Leave all the pain behind and become something new?"

He looked down in contemplation of the woman's offer. After a few minutes of thought, he looked up at Kreia with fire in his eyes. "Yes."

Kreia smiled. "Then I shall take you away from this lonely place. Where we are going, you will learn much more than you have ever dreamed."

Kira's excitement grew, but then he turned to the old woman and asked, "Ma'am, who are you?"

"You may call me…Kreia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>A steady beeping noise from the control panel in front of him along with the familiar sight of a small robotic bird brought Revan out of his trance.<p>

"Birdy?" The robot cocked its head as it noticed Revan's focus shifted from reminiscence back to the matter at hand.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." _'So let's see what my homeworld has become.'_ Revan thought ruefully as he steadily pulled the throttle down to come out of hyperspace. What he saw surprised him.

He could see the planet in front of him, but could also see the various ships moving in and out of the hourglass-shaped PLANT colonies that composed of the Coordinators' homeland. _'I'm surprised that the PLANTs are still there, let alone being occupied. Although there are more than I remember.'_

Activating the freighter's cloaking device, the ship was rendered invisible to most sensors. Flying through the PLANTs while being careful not to hit anything, he was even more shocked at what he saw. _'I'm not familiar with those green ships, but the other ones are Laurasia-class frigates. Why would they still use those 300 years into the future. And these mobile suits don't look all that different from the GINN. What is going on here?'_

HK-47 noticed his master's confusion. "Master, is there something wrong? Should I kill someone for you?"

"No, HK. Not yet at least. But I think there is something wrong." Using the computer and the beacons he dropped, he hooked up to the Holonet and checked the date, which was exactly what he expected it to be. Shaking his head, he set his course for Lagrange Point 4 or specifically the Mendel Colony.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mendel Colony, Lagrange Point 4, Terran (Sol) System, C.E. 8112 ATC**_

* * *

><p>Much to his surprise, Revan noticed that the Mendel Colony was actually somewhat occupied. Although where he was going was still deserted, he knew that he needed to be careful.<p>

Meanwhile, HK was making note of Revan's explanation of coordinators and just how he was born. "Query: So this place is where meatbags used genetic engineering to create genetically modified super meatbags? How futile. Interjection: A meatbag will always be fried by a Mandalorian Mk.10 Blaster Rife with attached grenade launcher whether he is a super meatbag or just a regular meatbag."

Revan sweatdropped at the droid's rather simple, yet rather gory statement as he docked in an abandoned harbor close to the GARM R&D. Entering the colony with the droid at his side, the Terran Coordinator Jedi Master noticed that the place looked rather untouched by time. _'Strange. You would think that even though this place is in space, it would show some dereliction after 300 years.'_

Finding a computer terminal, Revan began to hack into the PLANT mainframe. _'Why do they still call themselves ZAFT? I thought the standoff would have been over by now. Something is off here.'_

Continuing to slice into the ZAFT battlenet, Revan took note to look at the date. _Today is January 27__th__, C.E. 8…1? WHAT THE HELL?'_

"HK! I need you to hack into the mainframe for a group known as the Storm Alliance and check the date listed. NOW!" Revan ordered the droid, who did what he was told given the frantic tone in his master's voice. "Statement: Master, it says that the date is January 27th, C.E. 81. Is that a problem?"

Revan, who was quite appalled by the confirmation, dropped himself into a chair in the lab and put his head in his hands.

Noticing his master's posture, HK asked, "Is something wrong Master?"

Revan looked up at the rust-colored droid, "According to the Galactic Calendar, I left this planet over 300 years ago. Here, it says I've only been gone for 12 years. Just…just how is that possible?"

HK did not have an answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. This is the new first chapter of Moblie Suit Gundam SEED: Knight of the Old Republic. Let's just say, the original first chapter was crap so I decided to remake it. Anyway, I decided that it would be more prudent to have it fit into the Old Republic storyline. As for how the time discrepancy is possible, I'll explain that now since I will not be putting any details in the story. Maybe I will mention it once or twice. When Kira left the solar system, there was some sort of Tachyonic stellar phenomenon that screwed with the time in between the Terran System (Our solar system as it is known to the Galaxy) and the rest of the Galaxy. It is also what happened to the planet Rhen Var, in which the entire civilization of the planet disappeared in a short galactic time space and when the phenomenon dissipated, the planet was starting to come out of an ice age. This of course isn't what actually happened to the planet, but a scenario of my creation. It helps the timeline fit. The pairing I think I have down as its going to be Kira X Lacus.<strong>_

_**A timeline and all of the mech specs are on my deviant art page (my deviant art account is the same as my pen name here) and will be periodically updated. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Just so you know, either Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths Redux is still being worked on. Either the next chapter of that or one of my newer stories may come out next. Although a chapter of this may come out too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Phase Two: Stealing Freedom<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S.: Just to be clear, Kira is Revan, who is badass. And Darth Nox is the stereotypical Sith Inquisitor name from the game. Look it up on Wookieepedia if you don't believe me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Technical Specs (from the chapter):<strong>_

_**XS Custom Light Freighter**_

_**Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Coorperation**_

_**Model: Freighter**_

_**Class: XS Stock Prototype-Custom**_

_**Armament: **_

_**- Military-grade deflector shields**_

_**- Cloaking device**_

_**- Proton Torpedos**_

_**- Twin bow laser turrets**_

_**- 2x Quad Laser Turrets**_

_**Powerplant: Hypermatter Annihilator Reactor**_

_**Pilot: Smuggler; Revan**_


	2. Phase Two: Stealing Freedom

_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Knight of the Old Republic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: CE 81- Ten years and four wars have passed since the conflict between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT organization began with the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Now, after being taken from the solar system at the age of 12 and failing to destroy the True Sith, Kira Yamato returns to his war torn home as a man both beloved and feared throughout the galaxy, Revan. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Words<p>

_Thoughts/Ships/Gundams_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DragonKnightRyu: It's about damn time you put out another chapter.<strong>_

_**EternalKnight219: Hey, I've been busy.**_

_**Patriot-112: With what?**_

_**EternalKnight219: …stuff.**_

_**NEBSparky86: Riiiiight.**_

_**EternalKnight219: Hey, I've got a job and I've got other worries. So back off!**_

_**DragonKnightRyu: You keep telling yourself that.**_

_**EternalKnight219: Whatever, here's the damn chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Gundam SEED, or many of the characters that you will see in this story. I'm just too damn lazy to name everything right now.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Phase Two: Stealing Freedom<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I am Revan reborn. And before me you are nothing." - Revan<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joeyray's Bar, Mendel Colony, L4, Terran System<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mendel Colony. Some have called it haunted while others have called it cursed; but to a few adventurous people, it's called home. For Revan, who was born in said colony, it was the perfect hiding place. Dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans (clothing he wore during Gundam SEED), he sat at the bar, nursing a glass of Scotch. His face, lined with symmetrical scars, was a lasting reminder of his failed attempt to kill the emperor. He looked down at the glass and holo-emitter on the worn mahogany surface as the jukebox in the corner played a muted "Sweet Home Alabama" and took another swig.<p>

"Gimme another, Joe." Revan called out to the rather aging, hardy bartender.

Joe chuckled, already used to the unholy amounts of alcohol drained by his new favorite customer, "How 'bout some coffee kid. You look like the walking dead."

Revan only grunted in response, somewhat miffed that he would not be receiving another glass of brain numbing alcohol. "I'm still too sober for coffee."

"You're always too sober for coffee. You've got the tolerance of a saint when it comes to alcohol."

Revan snorted. It was true though. No matter how much he drank, it never really affected him. _'Yet another reason to hate my "sperm donor."'_

His dull amethyst eyes glanced at the television, which displayed the recent, yet unsurprising deterioration of relations between all of the factions, specifically ZAFT and the EA.

He then saw something that caught his eye. "Hey Joe, can you turn that up?"

The elderly barkeep complied as the PLANTs Broadcasting Company News came up.

"This is Donny Vermillion for PBC News. In other news, deteriorating relations with the Earth Alliance have created a rising number of conscripts as many are preparing for what could be a fifth conflict with the naturals. Many have answered what may be the clarion call to arms as Blue Cosmos violence has escalated to new heights. The Storm Alliance, our most staunch allies, have continued to assure us here at PBC News that they will stand by the PLANTs should war resume. In the ISAF, there has been much turmoil on the political front as the Seiran noble family of the Orb Union and their supporters have become more and more vocal about supporting the Earth Alliance, which has caused much strain between them and the other noble houses. Coming up next, does grief cause erectile dysfunction? The answer may shock you."

"Please Joe, turn that shit off."

Joe, rather put out by that last bit, did not hesitate to shut the television off. "Have to agree. TMI for that last bit, bud."

As Revan was about to take a sip of his coffee, he smirked slightly upon feeling a presence approach the bar.

The bell chimed as the newcomer entered the bar. Joe noticed the man was wearing an Earth Forces uniform, but knew that this person was not of the vaunted defenders of the Earth Sphere. The guest got up on the stool next to the rather relaxed warrior. "Is the scotch here good?"

Revan chuckled ruefully, "It's not piss-water if that's what you mean."

Gai Murakumo grinned slightly and nodded to Joe, who nodded back in respect to the head of Serpent Tail and grabbed a glass to fill with the amber liquid.

Joe carefully poured out some of his best 50 year old Scotch and slid it towards the mercenary, who caught the glass in his hand.

"Cheers." Gai raised his glass and took a nice swig of the rather expensive whiskey. "Ah. Good stuff." He then turned to Revan, who reached down and placed a duffle bag on the counter. Gai, who smirked, took an envelope out of his uniform and handed it to the Jedi.

Upon receiving the envelope, Revan opened it and quickly glanced at the contents before placing it back in the pouch. Revan then turned to the merc, "Where is it?"

Gai put the glass down and grabbed the bag, "Armory One PLANT. Close by actually. However, it's heavily guarded and damn near impossible to operate. I don't know how…"

"Leave that to me to worry about. I have a feeling it won't be as hard for me to pilot as it has for others."

Murakumo opened the duffle bag and glanced at the large amount of cash. He raised an eyebrow, "You paid me more than double what you offered. Why?"

Revan turned to the merc and smiled, his 5 o'clock shadow mowing with his mouth, "Part of the payment is to keep this confidential till death."

"Obviously, but you didn't need to pay this much…"

"The remainder is a tip and a reassurance that my life is somewhat protected from offers to kill me. Of course, I doubt that will be a problem because if you try to kill me then my associate will deal with you." Revan interrupted as his smile grew more sinister, "He would love to test his skills at vaporizing meatbags on you if I allowed him to."

Gai could only laugh at the threat, "Should be interesting if we cross paths in that fashion now shouldn't it."

Revan kept his smile, "Most interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>Revan returned to his makeshift apartment in what remained of the GARM R &amp; D in Mendel Colony. This specific part of the colony remained abandoned due to some fears of lingering contamination and stories of things that go bump in the night. So obviously, this was the perfect place to establish a makeshift base for someone who did not want to be found.<p>

His abode was basically one of the living spaces for former lab technicians and assistants who used to work at the facility. Revan's ship was stored in one of the hangers nearby and a large storage area contained special equipment for more mechanical work.

The person in question sat at his desk in one of the labs overlooking the storage area while prepping for what looked like to be some sort of armed incursion. A blaster, a few plasma grenades, a grappling hook, and two lightsabers were all laid out on the table in front of him as he began to take inventory in the silence of the old office. After looking at the gathered materials, Revan felt very confident that his latest undertaking would be a great deal more successful than the disaster at the Foundry. _'In my zeal to destroy the emperor, I made the same mistakes that caused me to fall to the Dark Side in the first place. I should have been more careful.'_ Revan reminisced about his rather questionable actions at the old Rakatan facility. _'It's such a shame that I would have to admit that Cipher Nine was right about some things.'_

Turning away from the table, Revan was about to walk out the door when something landed on his shoulder. "Birdy?"

Revan couldn't help but smile at the small droid-like machine that was given to him by one of his best friends. He noticed that it had something metallic and circular in its beak. The Jedi grabbed the foreign object out of the mechanical bird's grasp and held it out in his palm. His eyes widened in recognition as he glanced at a small holoprojector locket. Well familiar with the images programed into the locket, Revan activated it.

A beautiful brown haired woman appeared holding a three year old child, _"I don't know if you'll ever see this," _Bastila said while adjusting a lock of hair on the boy's head. _"But I have to believe you'll return someday. And when you do, I thought you'd want to share your son's birthday."_

Revan didn't say anything, just as he remained silent when he viewed this for the first time over 300 years ago. Tears leaked out of his purple eyes as he stared at the woman he loved and lost and the son he never got to raise and love. He reached out with his hand to try and touch the woman, to hold her one last time, only to be brought back to reality when his hand passed through the image. _"Wave to daddy," _Bastila said, pointing in the direction of the recorder. _"Say, 'We miss you!'"_

The boy did as he was told and waved vigorously as he repeated Bastila's words. _"I know we didn't discuss names before we left, but I called him Vaner."_

Just like before, Revan couldn't help but smile at the anagram of his name. Bastila continued, _"I want him to know who his father is. I want him to understand you are a part of him."_ She put Vaner down as she wanted to address him in more intimate terms. _"I wish that you would return, but I know that there might be a possibility that it will not be in my lifetime. It may not be in Vaner's either. But know this, no matter where you are, no matter when you are, no matter who you are, I will always love you Kira Yamato. Always." _

As the recording ended, a short silence fell on the room as Revan stood with his face shadowed and tears running down his cheeks. _'I love you too, Bastila.'_

Pulling himself together, he then turned to the folder given to him by Gai Murakumo. Opening up the top secret ZAFT file, he glanced one more time at the contents, gathered his belongings in a backpack, and left the office with his mechanical bird flying away from him and into the colony.

As he headed for the Mendel Shuttle port, Revan couldn't help but think over what he just read. _'ZGMF-X30A Eternal Freedom huh? Should be interesting…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azrael Conglomerate, New York City, Atlantic Federation<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Muruta Azrael was not a happy man. His cause was truly beginning to lose support and after investing ten years of his life and passion into destroying his most hated foes, the coordinators, he was beginning to lose face in the eyes of his constituents. Many of his more highly placed supporters have abandoned him or died, leaving Blue Cosmos with a slowly, but truly dwindling population. However, there was new life in the eyes of the terrorist leader and the possibility of winning this war was becoming truly apparent with the tycoon's new contacts.<p>

Azrael poured himself a glass of vodka and gulped it down. "This coming war will be our triumph. I swear it. The Patchworkers will be finally exterminated in nuclear fire."

His cousin, Bruno, sat across from him. "You say that every time and yet those fucking hourglasses are still there mocking us. What makes this time so much more special?"

Muruta gave his barely tolerable cousin a drunken grin, "Oh, I just have this feeling that things will swing our way. The winds of change are a'blowin, cousin. You just gotta feel for 'em."

Bruno Azrael scoffed, "You can't possibly be serious."

"Oh I assure you, we will win this war this time. Mark my words."

"You haven't answered the question, Muruta. You of all people know that the Triad is a bunch of loose cannons. So what could you possibly be talking about?"

Muruta gave the corner a cursory glance, "Just trust me, Bruno."

The man in question growled, "Don't fuck this up Muruta. One more fuck up and you're out. Permanently."

"Tell that freak Djibril to get bent!" Muruta called after his cousin. The blonde then turned to the corner, "I'm surprised you stayed hidden for that long."

The shadowed figure replied, "Your cousin seems to be doubting of your competence."

"I haven't had much luck because of those damn coordinators."

"Well, that is why we are coming to you." The figure said. "You seem to have some very interesting technology that my superiors may find useful."

Azrael laughed, "Of course. I think we can make a deal of some sort."

"Do not worry Lord Azrael. Your enemies will be unmade and you and your like will be rewarded. My superiors will make sure of that." The shadowed figure stated, still not giving much information about his identity.

Muruta Azrael could only grin maliciously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Across the Street<strong>_

* * *

><p>In a shadowed office, two orange lights shown out as the conversation played on in the office of one Muruta Azrael. If one were to strain their eyesight, they would see a rust-colored humanoid machine of some sort only known as HK-47.<p>

"Statement: The master's orders to eliminate this Azrael meatbag may be more difficult than I expected. Gleeful Exclamation: A better chance to show the full potential of my programming, but first I must report Azrael's guest to the master."

And thus the droid proceeded to make his way out of the building, without gaining the notice of either of the men in the building across the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terminal Base "Utopia", Lagrange Point 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did you not come back?"<em>

"_He was an abomination; the dream of humanity! The 'Ultimate Coordinator'! You knew he had to die! That's why you abandoned him!"_

"_Nee-chan, why did you leave me to die?"_

"KIRA!" She sharply awakened from her slumber, drenched in sweat and the unconscious tears that streamed down her face. The 28 year old woman got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. Going to the sink, she turned on the water and washed her face.

Looking up into the mirror, green eyes stared back at her as her long black hair looked rather frazzled from sleep. Midori Yamato sighed, remembering back to her nightmare; a nightmare which had been plaguing her ever since she found out that her family had died back in Copernicus while she was at school on Heliopolis.

After the terrorist attack that had claimed the lives of her family, she was devastated and adopted a rather cold character. It was only after she had joined the crew of the _Archangel_ at Heliopolis and became a member of Terminal did she finally open up to let her friends in.

Walking out of her quarters, Midori made a left and proceeded down the long hallway.

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling you would be here." Midori did not turn away from the view of the cosmos that filled her vision from the observation room of the secret Terminal base.<p>

"Commander Hisanaga, may I ask why you are up?"

Ryu Hisanaga smirked, "I was about to ask you the same question, Valkyrie of Heliopolis."

If Midori was flattered or miffed about Ryu's casual usage of her moniker, she did not show it.

She looked back at her companion, "Nightmares."

"About your family?"

"Yes, and about my fight with Le Creuset."

Ryu grimaced, "Let it be known that I am glad you vaporized the bastard."

Midori snorted, "Same here. But it was about a specific subject this time."

"Kira?"

"Yes."

Ryu sighed, "You can't blame yourself for what happened to your cousin. It was not your fault."

Midori's eyes became hard as emerald. "He may biologically be my cousin, but he will always be my little brother."

Ryu, seeing himself getting into dangerous territory, raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. He's your brother."

Commander Yamato turn her head to stare back at the stars. "Why are you awake, Ryu?"

"Same reason as you. Dreamed of Toronto all over again and of when I thought I lost Yuna."

"Maybe you should tell your wife about that. After all, you didn't lose her because you married her."

Sure enough, Ryu married Yuna Falcon upon the end of the First Bloody Valentine War, securing their long awaited union of love. Reportedly, Ryu's friend Mu La Flaga followed them on their honeymoon to Bora Bora and ended up getting a beat down of a lifetime from the happy couple.

"She has enough to worry about. Anyway, get some sleep. We have a briefing with the Storm Alliance leaders at 0800 hours."

As the Dragon of Endymion went back to bed, Midori couldn't help but have hope that her little brother was still alive and would forgive her for being a terrible older sister.

'_Kira, I hope you are alive, because if, no _when_ I find you, I will apologize for not being there for you. Then I'm going to give you the asskicking of a lifetime for disappearing on me you little brat!'_

* * *

><p>At a distant shuttle port, a brown haired, hoodie wearing Jedi couldn't help but shiver. <em>'It's as if millions of voices cried out in the Force and were suddenly silenced. The only time I got this feeling was when the shit hit the fan, or when Midori was really pissed andor on her period. Force, I hope it's not the latter.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Armory One PLANT Colony, Lagrange Point 4, One Week Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Armory One was strangely quiet. With all of the forces stationed there out confronting the massive Earth Alliance 4th and 5th fleets incoming to Boaz, there was a small garrison of troops and mobile suits still on the ground. It was the perfect opportunity and Revan was not going to pass it up.<p>

'_Their security is shameful. Is this really a military instillation?' _Of course there was minimal security approaching the hanger area due to the call to arms created by the war that was recently declared. This made it all the more easier for Revan to acquire his quarry without making too many waves.

Casting a quick Force concealment, Revan easily infiltrated the (what would usually be heavily guarded) hangar. Inside, it was a rather unassuming hangar filled with older model GOUF Ignited R's; not particularly a hangar holding the most powerful mobile suit known to Terran kind. Most people would have just assumed that this was the wrong building. Of course, most people were not former the Sith Lord/Republic General and current Jedi Master Revan.

'_This is too easy. It is almost like a written invitation.' _ Revan's thoughts revealed as he immediately spotted the almost hidden door leading to his target. _'Best be cautious.' _

Revan quickly moved through the now open doors and closed them before any guards suddenly appeared. Turning around, he noticed that he was in a rather bright, white hallway that no longer had the artificial gravity of the rest of the PLANT. Proceeding with determined caution, Revan pressed on towards his prize.

* * *

><p>Curtis Bell joined ZAFT for one reason: glory. He wanted to be celebrated as one of the greatest heroes of the PLANTs. He wanted to be the next Athrun Zala or Shinn Asuka, so when he was given the job of guarding a door to a secret project, one can only imagine his disappointment. "Everyone else is off fighting the naturals and I'm here with stupid guarding a dumb door." He grumbled under his breath. Contrary to Curtis' rather annoyed attitude, his partner Kotetsu Hagane was almost exhuberant.<p>

Kotetsu was rather dim-witted which somewhat disqualified him from actual combat situations, not that he cared all that much anyway. "Isn't this exciting Curtis? What if someone comes to steal what we're guarding?" Kotetsu bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

Curtis glared, "Kotetsu, everyone and their mother is at the battle. No one is going to steal whatever worthless piece of shit we are guarding behind this door."

Oh if only he knew.

* * *

><p>Revan stared owlishly at the two guards that were in his way. <em>'Wow. Seriously? All I have to do to get the suit is go through two idiots? This must be some sort of trap.'<em> Revan stretched out with his senses trying to detect such a trap, only to find that there is nothing. He then sweatdropped.

"Excuse me!" He called out to the guards who were startled by the fact that someone was there, let alone in a restricted area.

"Hey! You can't be here! This is a restricted area." Curtis stated.

Revan shrugged, "Yeah sorry. I got a little lost. Can you tell me the quickest way to the West Barracks? I was going to visit a friend there."

Kotetsu, somewhat disappointed at the fact that the person was only lost, said, "Okay I'll show you on this map here." He pulled out a map.

"Hey Kotetsu, where did you get that map?"

"They handed it out at orientation."

Curtis gaped, "You actually kept the shit you got from orientation?"

Kotetsu looked sheepish, "Well, yeah. I'm kind of a pack rat."

"Damn."

Revan looked in between the two idiots before waving his hand in front of their faces. "I want you two to open the door and let me in. Once I am through, you will do the chicken dance in your boxers until someone stops you." _'Mind trick. Priceless.'_

The two guards, completely caught off guard (pun not intended) by their guests actions, could only fulfill the instructions of their controller. They would later be discovered shaking their boxer-clad butts in the hallway by MPs.

* * *

><p>Not much can make the great Revan speechless, but the sight in front of him was just one of those clear exceptions. Standing just over 19 meters tall, the ZGMF-X30A Eternal Freedom was clearly a sight to see (It looks pretty much like the Strike Freedom, save for a little bit more black). Quickly shaking himself out of his wonderment, he immediately climbed the machine and opened the cockpit.<p>

Revan began to initiate the start-up sequence as soon as he was strapped in. Looking at the readouts, he was no doubt impressed. _'For this backwards system, this suit is damn impressive. It has more power than two Defender-class Corvettes.' _

"Beginning launch sequence."

* * *

><p>In the control room, alarm klaxons began to ring. The commandant looked towards one of the officers for answers. "What's going on?!"<p>

"The Freedom, it's moving out!"

He grit his teeth. _'If the naturals get a hold of that suit…' _"Seal all exits and airlocks! Scramble suits to intercept! Notify headquarters!"

The officer nodded and then addressed Revan. "You in the Freedom! Identify yourself and shut it down now!"

'_Like hell I am.' _Revan smirked. _'Now let's see what this baby can do.'_ He then pressed the acceleration peddle down as the Eternal Freedom streaked up the launch tunnel. As the G's thrust him back, all Revan could do was what anyone would do at this moment.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Most of you are going to say this and I am going to agree with that sentiment. This chapter took waaaay too fucking long. Well, I had a job, three ethnographies, and life to worry about in the span of the ten months it took to write this chapter. Also, the chapter involved a lot of work itself. Don't expect the next chapter to be out any time soon. The only reason this chapter is out now is because I got my muse back thanks to 117Jorn's story <strong>__**Fighting for the Future**__** and Jedi Alex Corbent's story **__**Out of the Blue**__**. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and BioWare. Gundam SEED belongs to Sunrise. Ryu Hisanaga and Yuna Falcon belong to DragonKnightRyu. Midori Yamato, the Independence, and the Triad belong to 117Jorn (who gave me the idea of Midori). The Storm Alliance belongs to NEBSparky86.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Technical Readout:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ZGMF-X30A Eternal Freedom<strong>

**Built: C.E. 79**

**Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau and Morgenroete, Inc.**

**Operator: ZAFT (formerly), Terminal, Galactic Republic**

**Pilot: Revan (Kira Yamato) **

**Height: 19.12 m**

**Weight (Max): 80.35 metric tons**

**Power plant: Super-Compact Fusion Reactor**

**Accomodation: Pilot Only; cockpit in chest**

**Armor: Variable Phase Shift**

**Armaments:**

**10x EQFU-7X Hyper DRAGOON mobile weapon wings**

**1x MA-110V repeating beam assault cannons**

**2x beam spike**

**2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber**

**1x MGX-2350 "Fortuna" high powered multi-phase beam cannon**

**2x MMI-GAU35X 40mm "Phalanx" Beam CIWS**

**2x MMI-M32A "Xiphias 5 Kai" rail cannons**

**2x MX4400 "Aegis" beam shield generator**

**Special Equipment and Features:**

**Hard point for METEOR**

**High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System**

**5x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engine**

**Compact Hyperdrive (after first modification)**

**Multi-Lock Weapons System**

**Neutron Jammer Canceller **

**Hyper DRAGOON System**

**Optional Equipment:**

**2x MA-M40KF combinable high energy repeating beam rifle**

**METEOR unit**

* * *

><p><strong>ZGMF-X2000R GOUF Ignited R<strong>

**First Seen: C.E. 77**

**Manufaturer: Integrated Design Bureau**

**Operator: ZAFT, Terminal, Galactic Republic**

**Overall Height: 19.20 m**

**Weight: 72.20 metric tons**

**Power plant: Ultra-compact Energy Battery**

**Accommodations: Pilot only; cockpit in chest**

**Armaments:**

**2x MA-M858 "Epyon" Heat Rod**

**2x M197SE "Draupnir Kai" 4 barrel rapid fire beam gun**

**MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword**

**Reinforced Cortosis shield (later modification)**

**Optional Equipment:**

**M99 "Prospero" 515mm repeating beam rifle**

* * *

><p><strong>ZGMF-X28A Ascendant Independence (credit to 117Jorn)<strong>

**Type: Prototype Assault Mobile Suit**

**First Seen: C.E. 78**

**Manufacturer: Terminal**

**Operator: Terminal, Galactic Republic**

**Known Pilot: Midori Yamato**

**Overall Height: 18.07m**

**Weight: 77.2 metric tons**

**Power Plant: Super-Compact Fusion Reactor**

**Armor: Variable Phase Shift**

**Accommodations: Pilot only; cockpit in chest**

**Armaments:**

**2x MMI-GAU35X 40mm "Phalanx" beam CIWS**

**2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam sabers**

**2x MMI-M23A "Xiphias 3 Kai" rail cannons**

**2x MGX2278 "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon (shoulder-mounted)**

**2x RQM85 "Ethiad" beam boomerangs**

**2x MX3640 "Clipeus" shield system**

**Optional Armament:**

**1x MA-M2017 repeating high energy beam rifle**

**METEOR**

**Special Features: **

**High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System**

**Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode")**

**Neutron Jammer Canceller**


End file.
